


Double Date

by XxAnime_FreedomxX



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, conflicts, new relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAnime_FreedomxX/pseuds/XxAnime_FreedomxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisa and Ritsu have been in a steady relationship for the past 3 months, and Yuu finally has Chiaki as a lover. All four are good friends, but when Ritsu begins to get more friendly with the two of them, Kisa begins to have old thoughts and feelings rise up again - is Ritsu really what he wanted, or is Yukina still the one owning his heart wholeheartedly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cafe Meeting

"No way! You mean _that's_ why Hatori got up and left the room when I mentioned Chiaki's new work?!"  
"Yep, that's the reason, Kisa"  
"Aw damn it, why didn't anyone tell me? Oh, and I like it when you call me by my first name, it's sweet"  
"It's fine, Shouta, I spoke with him during lunch and explained that you didn't know. He's cool with it now"  
"Oh good, I thought he'd never talk to me again, Rittie!"  
"Well, you don't have to worry about that now"  
Kisa and Ritsu were currently walking to the local café for a small meal after work, hands holding in one another's pockets secretly. They eventually reached the café and ordered their drinks.  
  
Once they finished their meal, they were about to leave when two figures entered the café. Kisa looked at Ritsu in confusion as to why he'd sat back down and saw a smile on his face. _What's he's smiling about...?_ , Kisa wondered. He looked over to where Ritsu's gaze was locked and saw Chiaki and Yuu together ordering a few drinks.  
"Chiaki! Yuu! Over here you guys!" Ritsu called out.  
The two men looked over and broke out into grins, quickly hurrying over.  
"Onodera! It's good to see you!" Chiaki exclaimed happily as he and Yuu took their places on the other side of the table.  
"Please, call me Ritsu"  
Both nodded and Kisa rested his chin in his palm. _Why's he so happy to see these two while we're on a date, if you can even call it that_ , he wondered sadly, yet annoyed.  
"I'm glad we dropped in really, I wanted to talk to you both since you work with Tori" Chiaki started the conversation. "Y'see, since me and Tori broke up, he's been-"  
"Giving Chiaki loads of hassle with his work, like it's payback for the breakup" Yuu cut in. "So we were wondering if you two would be his new editors?"  
Ritsu glanced at Kisa, who seemed too disappointed to listen to anything, he nodded to his friends. "I guess we could try and talk to Takano about it"  
"I'll say it now, I tend to be a bit late with deadlines and things..." Chiaki blushed in embarrassment.  
"No worries, we're used to stuff like this"  
"Good, well why don't you let me get you both another drink while we're here, same again?" Yuu offered.  
"Sure, Kisa?" Ritsu nudged his partner, who only grunted and shifted away from him. "I think he's alright for now, Yuu"  
Yuu nodded and went to get their drinks.  
  
The night went on filled with laughter and gossip from the four men, well, three since Kisa was sort of refusing to talk. Ritsu kept placing a hand on his partner's knee and rubbing it comfortingly but Kisa kept shrugging it off with a mild grunt.  
  
"Ya shoulda seen 'im! 'E was as drunk as I am now!" Yuu exclaimed before bursting into a fit of laughter to himself.  
Chiaki just shook his head at his drunken boyfriend and hauled an arm over his shoulders. "I think it's about time we took our leave, good luck talking with Takano about you guys becoming my new editors, I'm sure it'll happen" he grinned.  
Ritsu grinned back. "Yeah, we'll try our best Chiaki, good luck taking him home in one piece!"  
Chiaki laughed mildly and left the café with a drunken Yuu. Ritsu chuckled to himself before setting his eyes on Kisa, who was still acting grouchy towards him.  
"Go after them if you want, it's obvious you want to"  
"Shouta, I-"  
"Kisa. My name is Kisa" and with that said, he stood up, grabbed his coat and left.  
Ritsu immediately ran out after him and grabbed his wrist. "What's the matter with you all of a sudden?! You've been acting weird ever since Chiaki and Yuu arrived!"  
Kisa yanked his hand away and looked over at Ritsu with tears in his eyes. "It's nothing, Onodera. Just go home"  
"No! Shouta, tell me what's wrong! Please!" Ritsu began to panic. "I love you Shouta Kisa!!"  
Kisa stopped and turned to face his lover. "You don't mean that..."


	2. Guilt Hits Hard

Ritsu stood shocked. "How can you say that? I do mean it, I love you! You're my boyfriend, just tell me what's wrong!"  
"It was supposed to be a date! Just the two of us! Then you just invited those two over!"  
"I made it a double date, why does that bother you?"  
"YOU LOOKED SO HAPPY WITH THEM INSTEAD OF ME, YOU ALWAYS LOOK HAPPIER WITH OTHER MEN ONODERA!!" Before Ritsu could respond, Kisa tore off down the road to his apartment.   
  
Upon arriving he was greeted with a very unexpected guest.   
"Yukina...?"  
"Kisa! You're back" said the smile.  
"What are you doing here?" His heart was pounding like the first time.  
"I came back for you. I heard your argument with Onodera a few moments ago rather"  
"Yukina, I didn't leave him"  
"Sounded like you did"  
"I didn't"  
"You should've" Yukina shivered.  
"Come in, you'll catch a cold otherwise"  
  
That night Ritsu had wandered the streets in search of Kisa, not wanting to go to his apartment just yet. His body was slowly numbing due to the bitterness in the cold winter wind but he would not give up his search.  
  
Meanwhile, Kisa and Yukina had just finished an old bed-based frenzy, hairstyles spiky and messed up, sheets rumpled with the scent of sweat and love mixed into one fragrance. Yukina was content, Kisa felt guilty and racked with sin. Just because he got a little jealous of Chiaki and Yuu didn't mean he had to end up having sexual activity with his ex-boyfriend after finding him on his doorstep!   
  
If Ritsu didn't already hate him then he surely would once he found out...  
  


* * *

  
Kisa waited for Yukina to leave the next morning before calling Ritsu, a look of pure guilt and fear on his face. "Rittie?!" he immediately asked as soon as the dialling tone stopped ringing in his ear annoyingly.  
"Kisa? Where are you, are you okay?!" Thank God, he wasn't angry at him, yet.  
"I'm fine, I'm at home...I had Yukina stay last night" _Oh well done, idiot! Now what suspicions are you going to arise in him?!_  
"..." there was a fairly long pause, "...Why was he there, exactly?"  
"H-He was feeling sick, and so I offered him a place to stay!" Kisa randomly blurted out. "I slept on the couch" he added sheepishly.  
"..." another pause, "...Alright, if that's the case then how come I just saw him go into work?"  
"I...err...I..."  
"Don't bother explaining now, I'm coming over, so stay put if you can help yourself" and with that, the dialling tone returned to Kisa's hearing.  
 _Great...now I'm definitely gonna get dumped by the best person I've ever loved..._  
 


End file.
